Eyes of Blood Red
by chrysosgold
Summary: The Scouting Legion is sent on another expedition after the discovery of someone still living in the deserted Shiganshina District. Is this mystery person a Titan Shifter and how are they still alive? Notes: Alternate Reality and an OC (Is not paired with any character)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or its characters.  
Prompt: What if someone lived outside the walls/within Wall Maria?  
Courtesy to my friend, Jake  
Notes: OC (Character won't be paired with anyone though.)  
This is my first fanfiction. I normally do not write my own stories and characters, and even more rarely other people's characters. Please review and critique me so I can continue to get better. I do not mind being informed on my errors in grammar, spelling, or facts within the series and I certainly do not mind harsh and critical comments. Please keep in mind though that this is my first fanfiction and my strongest point in writing is not characterization.  
(This is an Alternate Reality/Universe Alteration.)  
**

Eren, Levi, Hange, and a few other fellow scouts rode off in their flowing green capes to the abandoned Shiganshina District. There had been numerous reports from other expeditions of someone, possibly a Titan Shifter, still living in the area. Although Levi did not want to risk losing soldiers over some soldiers' reports, Erwin and Hange agreed it would be wise to check the area. If that person was a Titan Shifter and they could become allies with the resident, humanity may gain valuable information and help claim victory for mankind.

"Hange, why are you here?" Eren asked in concern. It seemed rather hazardous to send one of humanity's wisest soldiers to the Titan-ridden district. Memories of the 57th Expedition and the former Special Operations Squad lingered in his mind, making him fear being the cause of his companions' deaths again.  
" Well you didn't expect me to stay behind, did you? That mystery person has lived with the Titans for so long, and she might be a Titan Shifter, as well! I have so many questions and tests to conduct! Besides, who knows more about Titans and Titan Shifters than me?" Hange smiled and blushed at the thought of her research. She was notorious for jumping into situations without caring for her own safety. Eren started to wonder why he even bothered to ask.  
"Shush, you brats, unless you plan on being Titan fodder," Levi mumbled, focusing on locating any signs of nearby Titans. The last thing they need is to run into them and waste gas before they even get to Shiganshina. Their horses galloped faster through the deserted land, with the occasional Titan roaming far off in the distance.

Dark red splatters of dried blood remained on the old window, even after the many years of the breaching of Wall Maria. It stayed, reminding Faye of the incredible event. The screaming of poor villagers and soldiers echoed in the back of her mind, but Faye did not care for those people. They had shunned her, tortured her, and threatened to kill her only because she had white hair and red eyes. Faye smirked at the people's insanity and stupidity. Their naïve and harsh words rung in her head, "Kill the cursed child! She is a bad omen! She will only bring peril!"  
_ They deserved their cruel, damn fate, _Faye thought, staring out the window. She hated humanity, especially their crazy hypocritical words and actions. They spout out speeches and ideas but contradicted them soon after. Maybe that's why the Titans left her be and let her live in the deserted town, because she, too, shared a hate of mankind. Faye looked up into the gloomy sky through the dirty glass. Was she a hypocrite, too, for hating mankind even though she was only human herself?

Eren stared at the forsaken district ahead. It was depressing yet nostalgic to see it again. The traumatizing memories of his childhood surfaced, reminding him of his rage and despair. He rubbed his arm against his face swiftly, erasing his tears before Hange and Levi saw him crying.  
"Are you crying, Jaeger?" Levi asked in his usual serious tone. Eren franticly shook his head, but he felt his face redden. The corporal seemed to pay no mind though, staring at the destroyed buildings coming closer.  
"I don't see any Titans nearby, but they might be concealed behind the buildings." Hange thought aloud, observing the scene. Eren could tell she was excited to find a now specimen to research as she fidgeted in her saddle. _I wonder if the Scouts' rumors of this person are true, _Eren pondered, imagining what this mystery human looked like. 

**And that's it so far. Sorry if some of the characters are a bit out of character, especially Eren. I may continue this later during the weekend, but we'll see. I promise my writing will improve! I guess you can consider this a one shot for now.**


End file.
